Principality of Gallia
About The Principality of Gallia, also known as Gallian Militia, was founded on April 4th, 2018 by Wolfgrom and WOWOWpenguins, and has around 200 members. It is a closely knit community who are known in VRchat by their Valkyria Chronicles uniforms, on which the group is based. Squads and Chain of Command All members are put under a differing squad, depending on their best performance on the initiation exam. Allegiance to which squad can be identified by the patch on every member's left shoulder. All squads are ultimately governed by Col. Welkin Gunther (Wolfgrom). (VRC usernames are in between parentheses). Squad 7 The Elite infantry regiment, peerless in general warfare and almost completely unstoppable on the battlefield. The legacy of Gallia lies within them, all members serving proudly under command of Cpt. Largo Potter (pieman697). Squad 1 They fight in the front lines with unparalleled might and and unwavering grit pushing the boundaries of the possible straight through the enemies defense line with their expertise in guerrilla warfare and extensive general issued arsenal , under command of 1st Lt. Faldio Landzaat (Bento), only surpassable by Squad 7 itself. Squad 5 Keeps the militia marching forward. They supply the military with the weaponry to dominate the field, the munitions to keep the enemy's hats flying, and the supplies to keep the military moving. Their squad maintains its valor through keeping the lifeline of Gallia secure and the resources moving under command of 2nd Lt. Isara Gunther (moontwilight), so that we can continue to defend our country with the strength to back our pride. Squad 9 Focus is centered on Science and Mathematics with a strong influence on research. The advancing factor behind Gallian operations, always pushing forward to utilize new techniques and equipment on the battlefield under command of Ssgt.Pappy-Hal (Pappy-Hal). Squad 422 Penal squad, commanded by 2nd Lt. Milton (Ku Jin), they charge into battle without a care in the world. Originally formed from a group of reformed criminals, taking on the jobs no other unit will. Squad E Brethren infantry, commanded by 2nd Lt. Schulen (Poirus), urban warfare operations and support experts, often mistaken for mercenaries.These troops fight on many different fronts in a variety of conflicts that Gallia is not always a part of but benefits from. Gallian Navy Proud sailors of the USG Centurion, ruled by Cmdr. Sapphsy (Sapphsy), capable of waging war on any seafront, bringing the fight to the enemy with deadly artillery and an icebreaker to cut through the arctic itself. Royal Guard The sworn protectors of the Gallian Royal Family, with WO1 Mica Hawkins as governing officer (Ciege). Ranks and Classes The community uses a ranking system for all of it's members, based on involvement in the militia. A member's rank can be determined by the insignia on their right shoulder, exception being uniforms of Squad E. From lowest to highest, these are: # Private # Lance Corporal # Corporal # Sergeant # Staff Sergeant # Warrant Officer # First Sergeant # 2nd Lieutenant # 1st Lieutenant # Captain # Major # Lieutenant Colonel # Colonel There are also 8 classes, which determine your role on the battlefield, and can be determined by the insignia on each member's back. The classes are: * Scout * Shocktrooper * Lancer * Engineer * Sniper * Grenadier * Medic There is also the tank commander class, but this class is currently limited to higher command. Members (Notice: only high-ranking members and those with pages are found in this list) * [[Wolfgrom|'Col. Welkin Gunther']] * Cpt. Elle Varrot * [[Pieman697|'Cpt. Largo Potter']] * [[Bento|'1st Lt. Faldio Landzaat']] * [[Mcloven|'2nd Lt. Vyse Inglebard']] * [[Moontwilight|'2nd Lt. Isara Gunther']] * [[Rockydog|'2nd Lt. Zaka']] * [[Bartz Klauser|'2nd Lt. Claude Wallace']] * [[Sapphsy|'Cmdr. Sapphsy']] * WO2. Cthulhu * WO1 Drake * WO1 Claudia Mann * WO1 Mica Hawkins * WO1 Tsukuyomi * WO1 Vanta Black * Ssgt. Pappy-Hal * [[WOWOWpenguins|'Ssgt. Alicia Melchiott']] * [[TheTrueSheo|'Ssgt. Nils Daerden']] * [[Halo Chief|'Ssgt. Halo Chief']] * Sgt. Arbeck * Sgt. Nancy Dufour * Sgt. Jane Turner (MIA) * Sgt. Karl Ustinov (MIA) * [[Nozge|'Cpl. Shinoa']] * [[Big Bone Wigga|'Lcpl. B. B. Wigga']] * Pvt. SophieorScarlet '' Missions/Excursions The militia has mission and excursions which will be posted ahead of time on the group Discord server. Notable ones are; * The reveal and look around the home world; * The beach visit of Squad 9 and E; * The millitia's excursion of the Climbing Carnival, a map created by Lt. Zaka (Rockydog); * The second excusion of the Climbing Carnival, up to the moon. Trivia * Although a co-founder, WOWOWpenguins' later involvement in the militia has been not as prevolent. * The Militia has a strong hatred of all Imperials, and thus is in unnoficial conflict with the Imperial Waifu Army. * The public Homer Perron model is not affiliated in any way to the Principality of Gallia. * This page, as well as all member's pages, are in large constructed by one member, Ssgt. Daerden (TheTrueSheo) Links Gallery Group Picture.png|Group picture of certain members from all squads. Sq7 exc..png|3 squad 7 members on excusion. Screenshot_3.png|Seasonal festivities. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-27_12-04-08.154.png|Officer's night out. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-04-17_21-44-11.545.png|Squad 422 group picture. Sq9.png|Group pic with Squad 9 members. Shop.png|Cpt. Potter being deceived by False Godd Howard. ExcClimb.png|The survivors of the climbing excursion. MoonExc.png|The few who made it to the moon on the second Climbing Carnival excursion. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-05-04_21-10-59.832.png|Picture of the beach visit from Sq.7 and E. Beach2.png|Beach picture. Category:Groups Category:Featured articles